Our secret love
by Delena Hudson 24
Summary: What happens when Peeta is telling the truth and Katniss and him were really married with a baby on the way. Find out how this all started. Takes place during Catching Fire. Smut warning.


Our secret love

I look up and realize that my face is on the big screen and everyone is staring at me, but the thing is that, Peeta wasn't lying it was the truth and that's the part that scared me the most. I really am pregnant, and we really are married. This is how it all happened.

 _3 weeks earlier_

"Peeta, I can't wait any longer! I want us to get married in district 12, but only we will know about it. I want our wedding to be tradition, with the bread and everything. I don't want the capitol changing something that we've grown up knowing and turning it into a media based entertainment. I mean it is our wedding after all, we should decide what happens." I say, leaning her head on Peeta's chest.

For the last couple of days, Peeta and I have been alternating houses to stay at for the night. We love sleeping in each other's arms and it makes me feel safe. My mom and his have said that when we are ready we can move into one of the other houses in the victor's village. We decided to do it before we got married so we can have some privacy.

"Katniss that seems like a great Idea. I can't wait any longer either; I just want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way. You know that I love you more than anything and honestly your idea seems like the best thing in the world right now." Peeta says to me.

He leans over and kisses my forehead, then down to my cheek and then on my lips. The kiss starts out as being something sweet and simple, but I wasn't read to let go so I grabbed his head and leaned in even more. What started out soft and sweet quickly turned into something very passionate. I am able to feel his tongue begging for entrance and I was willing to give it to him. I start running my hands up and down his bare chest and over his muscles on his arms.

Once I start doing this he flips us over so that he is on top of me. I don't realize what's going on until I feel his hand start creeping up my nightgown and drawing circles on my inner thigh. Almost instantly I start losing my breath and start moaning. While I was in a trance, his hand somehow managed to sneak up to my stomach, his other hand pushing my night gown up to my chest.

He leaned his head down and started to kiss my stomach. I started feeling his tongue licking around my belly button and couldn't help but moan.

Peeta and I agreed to wait until after marriage but I would never tell him that that's another reason I can't wait any longer. Usually we just make out but the urge is still there. I find myself losing control and its getting unbearable.

Tonight was the first time in weeks that I've decided to sleep without a bra, and I'm about to find out what happens. "Oh Peeta that feels so good!" I moan. As he leaves soft kisses all over my stomach, I start to notice that they begin traveling upwards. His fingers have finally removed my nightgown from covering my breasts and I feel his eyes staring at me. "Babe, you are not wearing a bra, you look so beautiful." Peeta says.

Before I have time to proses what he has just said I feel what I now believe to be the best feeling in the world, Peeta squeezing my breasts. "Peeta, oh god that feels amazing! Please, please don't stop!" I moan quite loudly. Just as I thought things couldn't get any better, he pinches my left nipple and starts licking my right one. I start squirming underneath him as it is the most magical feeling in the world.

"Katniss, this tastes so good, I can't wait until I can move my cock inside your tight pussy." And there it was, Peeta has always been known for having a way with words and that definitely just had an effect on me.

"I can't wait any longer; I want us to get married tomorrow! Oh Peeta suck harder!" I have to remind myself that Peeta and I are still in my house and that because of the large amount of pleasure he is giving me right now, I can't be moaning and screaming too loud.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Peeta said leaning in to kiss me on the lips. He rolled over and I laid back down over him.

The next morning I woke up with a great feeling about the day ahead of us. First Peeta took me over to the bakery and made me breakfast, which was delicious. The plan for today was to go to the district court and make our marriage official, followed by moving into our new house. For some strange reason my life seemed to be having a happy turn of events. If someone asked me 2 years ago if I could ever picture myself being happy and in love I would have told them it was never possible.

"So are you ready to go to the court and finally get married?" Peeta asked me. "Yes, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." She answered.

We walked over to the court house with his arms around me, holding me close. I don't know why I feel so nervous, I want this more than anything, _we_ want this. It is all happening so fast though it is starting to get a little bit over whelming. The only problem is the capitol. I fear that once they find out we went behind their backs something bad will happen to Peeta or I. no matter what happens though, I know that Peeta and I will always be there for one another.

It wasn't a long walk to the court house but it was nice chance to clear my head. As we approached the small house, Peeta stopped and held onto my hand even tighter. "Peeta, is everything ok?" I asked worried. "Katniss, I want to make sure that what we are about to do is absolutely what you want. I don't want to force you into anything that you are not comfortable with." He said with fear in his eyes.

"Peeta, I love you more than I ever thought I could love and I don't think I can live another day without being able to say we will be together forever. I need you in my life, without you I don't feel whole, it's like breathing underwater when I'm not with you. It is a constant struggle and without you I don't know how I will survive. I thought all this time you felt the same way too but if you're not ready for this kind of commitment then I totally understand." I stated holding his hand in mine.

"Of course I want to be with you Katniss, I can't live another day without you. You complete me and I know you know that. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you wanted because the last thing I needed was for you to only be doing this because you knew how much it meant to me. I'm very glad though that this is also what you want." I just smiled at him. "So are you ready to make our marriage official?" Peeta asked. I nodded and smiled grabbing his hand and walking inside.

After one very long hour of signing papers we finally officiated our marriage. I was just finishing unpacking some boxes in the kitchen when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "Babe, what do you say we go upstairs and test out the new bed?" I heard Peeta whisper into my ear. My only response is to turn around and capture his lips with mine. Surely enough he takes this as a yes and swiftly lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom.

He lays me down on the bed and slowly crawls on top of me. Our make out session slowly starts to get even more heated when I find myself removing Peeta's shirt only to find him doing the same action moments later. Peeta removed his lips from mine to start kissing my neck softly and working his way down to my chest. He stays there for a while before moving his hand underneath me to remove my bra. Once it is off, I notice him staring at me. I start to move my hands to cover my chest, but he grabs my hands and says "Don't, Kat your beautiful".

We continue kissing, one of his hands on my breast while the other was stroking my hair. He breaks the kiss to suck on one of my breasts while I run my hands down his chest until I reach his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down slightly. Peeta seems to get the message and stands up removing them. When he gets back on top of me he slowly starts to remove my pants along with my panties. He starts kissing my legs moving closer and closer to wear I desire him most. Once he reaches the meeting point of my legs, he begins small kisses which turn into long and slow open mouthed kisses. He starts licking my opening and running his tongue up to my clit. I start moaning uncontrollably. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life, not that I've had too many opportunities.

Peeta starts moving his tongue in and out of me and then replaces his tongue with his fingers. I'm about to cum when he pulls out of me and returns his lips to my mouth "Are you ready?" Peeta asks me between kisses. "Yes." I reply, wanting nothing more than to connect with Peeta in a way I never thought possible.

He adjusts himself on top of me and aligns himself with my dripping pussy. He starts off my slowly entering my and then continues to thrust at a faster rate. With one hand Peeta starts massaging my breast while sucking on the other. His other hand moves down to my pussy to play with my clit. I'm squirming underneath him whispering that im so close only to have him whisper that he is too. With one last thrust I feel him coming inside of me. "I love you so much Katniss, and im so happy that I can now call you my wife." Peeta said kissing my neck. "Words cannot describe how much I love you Peeta." Those were our last words before we both fell asleep.

1 week later

We had already found out about the quarter quell and Peeta and I were both devastated. It was approximately 2 o'clock in the morning when I felt the urge to throw up. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom only to have Peeta get up and follows me. He starts rubbing my back and whispers sweet nothings into my ear. Unfortunately I continue to throw up all morning causing Peeta to lose sleep even though I tried to convince him to go back to bed.

I finally fall asleep and stay asleep for a while. When I wake up Peeta comes up to me with this box. "Katniss, how are you feeling?" he asks me. "I still feel pretty nauseous but a lot better than before." I respond. "I want you to take this test; I think you might be pregnant." When Peeta says this I start panicking. I can't be pregnant, not with us going back into the games. Peeta notices my uneasiness and starts soothing me. I take the test and wait for the timer to go off. Once it does, Peeta grabs it and has a wide smile on his face. "Katniss, we're going to have a baby!" he says ecstatic but unfortunately I don't share his joy. I break down crying as Peeta pulls me into his arms.

"Katniss, we are going to make it through this, no matter what, together." Those words are all it takes for me to realize that that is the reason I fell in love with this man. Everything is going to be alright as long as I have Peeta by my side.


End file.
